Wild Communication 1
by Lilith6
Summary: Fic privée pour Minako mais qui m'a autorisée à la publier. Duo est une vedette de la chanson, seul... mais pour combien de temps ? Yaoi 2x3 AU


**Wild Communication.**

Disclamer : les personnages de la série Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais aucun profit avec eux. La chanson Somedody to love de Queen n'est pas à moi non plus ! Pareil pour Somedody de Depeche Mode.

Ma chère Minako, cette histoire (très chantante) est rien qu'à toi, tu en fais tout ce que tu en voudras. Je ne vais pas la publier (sauf si tu me le demande : c'est une histoire est rien qu'à toi, à toi de voir si tu veux la partager ou non).

Complètement OOC : Duo est chanteur et Trowa est artiste de cabaret ou de cirque (ou un truc du genre), ils ont tout les deux 18 ans !! Yaoi alerte : Duo et Trowa.

_"Can anybody find me somebody to love   
Ooh, each morning I get up I die a little   
Can barely stand on my feet   
(Take a look at yourself) Take a look in the mirror and cry (and cry)   
Lord what you're doing to me (yeah yeah)   
I have spent all my years in believing you   
But I just can't get no relief, lord!   
Somebody, somebody, oh somebody, somebody   
Can anybody find me somebody to love ? _

_Yeah   
I work hard (he works hard) every day of my life   
I work till I ache my bones   
At the end (at the end of the day)   
I take home my hard earned pay all on my own   
I get down (down) on my knees (knees)   
And I start to pray   
Till the tears run down from my eyes   
Lord, somebody, somebody, ooh somebody   
(Please) Can anybody find me somebody to love ? _

_(He works hard)   
Everyday (everyday), I try and I try and I try   
But everybody wants to put me down   
They say I'm going crazy   
They say I got a lot of water in my brain   
Ah, got no common sense   
I got nobody left to believe in   
Yeah yeah yeah yeah _

_Oh lord   
Ooh somebody, ooh somebody   
Can anybody find me somebody to love ?   
(Can anybody find me someone to love) _

_Got no feel, I got no rhythm   
I just keep losing my beat (you just keep losing and losing)   
I'm ok, I'm alright (he's alright, he's alright)   
I ain't gonna face no defeat (yeah yeah)   
I just gotta get out of this prison cell   
One day (someday) I'm gonna be free, Lord! _

_Find me somebody to love (x7)   
Find me somebody to love love love   
Find me somebody to love   
Find me somebody to love somebody somebody somebody somebody   
Somebody find me   
Somebody find me somebody to love   
Can anybody find me somebody to love ?   
Find me somebody to love   
Oooh find me somebody to love   
Somebody somebody   
Find me somebody somebody to love   
Find me find me find me find me find me somebody to love   
Somebody to love   
Find me somebody to love   
Somebody to love   
Find me somebody to love   
Anybody any brook and I'm bound to find me somebody to love (to love)   
Oh find me find me find me love" _

La foule en transe chantait la fin de Somebody to love avec Duo Maxwell, Duo était heureux de voir le stade de Wembley plein à craquer. Le public était en phase avec le jeune homme à la longue natte de couleur cannelle et aux grands yeux violets. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit alors, il pouvait ressentir tout l'amour de ce public rassemblé pour lui. Il aurait voulu encore rester un peu avec lui, mais c'était déjà le quatrième rappel, et il savait que ses musiciens étaient épuisés. Il salua la foule et quitta la scène.

Son manager lui tendit une serviette et un peignoir et le conduisit à la sortie du stade où l'attendait une voiture banalisée pour le conduire à son hôtel.

« - Tu as vu ça Heero ? Ils étaient merveilleux ! »

Les yeux de Duo étaient brillants d'excitation et il tremblait d'émotion. Heero Yuy lui sourit gentiment. 

« -C'était le dernier concert de ta tournée mondiale. Demain tu prendras des vacances bien méritées.

- Je ne veux pas être en vacances ! Je veux continuer à faire de la scène ! répondit avec force Duo.

- Je sais, mais cela fait un an que tu fais le tour du monde pour cette tournée, tu as besoin de repos.

- Mais j'ai besoin de ça, c'est sur scène que je suis vivant.

- Si tu ne veux pas de vacances, enregistres un nouvel album, mais alors promets moi de prendre un mois de vacances. Tu m'inquiètes tu sais.

- Okay. Un mois et c'est tout.

- Tu aimes Las Vegas ? demanda Heero.

- Oui, beaucoup ! Tu veux que je fasse des spectacles tous les soirs ?! demanda Duo plein d'espoir.

- Non ! Tu es impossible ! 

- Tu es un drôle de manager, en théorie tu devrais être content que je veuille autant travailler.

- Je sais, mais je pense aussi que tu as besoin de penser un peu à toi. »

Duo haussa les épaules et s'installa dans la voiture avec les gardes du corps. Duo n'avait rien d'autre que la musique dans sa vie, il avait travaillé si dur pour arriver là.

***

Deux jours plus tard, Duo arrivait à Las Vegas, il avait réussi à convaincre Heero de l'y laisser y aller seul : sans aucun garde du corps. Il avait besoin d'être un peu seul pour écrire son nouvel album. Il avait toujours eu pour envie d'écrire la chanson d'amour parfaite. Il savait que c'était futile d'essayer : il n'avait jamais été amoureux, comment écrire cette chanson alors ? C'est probablement pour cela qu'il aimait la chanson Somebody to love, chaque jour il espérait trouver cet amour.

Il avait une suite luxueuse avec un grand piano, elle était  réservée sous un de ses pseudonymes : Duo Deathscythe. Pour ne pas être reconnu, il cachait sa natte à l'intérieur de son blouson de cuir noir. Il avait l'air d'un jeune homme comme tout les autres, enfin presque car sa beauté sortait de l'ordinaire.

Heero avait prévu pour lui une surprise. Heero savait que Duo serait capable de rester dans sa chambre tout le mois durant sans sortir pour écrire ses nouvelles chansons. Il avait donc pris la liberté de lui prendre réservations en son nom pour tous les spectacles de Las Vegas. Duo pouvait donc aller à n'importe quel spectacle n'importe quel soir.

Duo fit la moue, décidément Heero était bien envahissant. Après avoir passer la journée à travailler, Duo se dit qu'il pourrait bien aller voir le spectacle proposé par l'hôtel. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller très loin.

***

Duo était installé tout près de la scène. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait voir ! Mais cela n'avait en fait aucune importance. Il commanda un cocktail de fruit et examina la salle : c'était complet et le public avait l'air impatient et heureux d'être là. L'artiste était un certain Trowa Barton. Il travaillait avec sa sœur Catherine, mais elle ne semblait avoir qu'un rôle mineur dans le numéro.

Le rideau se leva, un jeune homme de haute taille, un smoking, fit son apparition, il était très mince et élancé. Une mèche de cheveux bruns couvrait la moitié du visage. Quel dommage pensa Duo, il était très beau et de là où il se trouvait, il pouvait voir que les yeux du jeune homme était d'un vert lumineux. Il se tenait silencieux au milieu de la scène et la musique s'éleva dans les airs.

Une cage fit alors son apparition et à l'intérieur, il y avait 5 tigres rugissants. Trowa y rentra par l'intermédiaire de sas. Il n'avait aucun fouet… rien… et sans qu'un seul mot ne traverse ses lèvres, les tigres se calmèrent, puis d'un geste de la main, il fit évoluer les fauves à travers des cercles de feu et sur les plateaux. Le tout sans aucun mot et sans aucune expression apparente.

Duo en était bouche bée.

Trowa sorti alors de la cage et commença un autre numéro.

Une jeune fille entra en scène et deux énormes cibles apparurent.

La jeune fille lança des couteaux tandis que Trowa était sur la cible. Et ensuite, les yeux bandés, Trowa lança des couteaux sur la cible contre laquelle la jeune fille était appuyée.

Puis ce fut le tour de tirs à l'arc.

Aucune émotion ne se lisait sur le visage du séduisant jeune homme.

Puis ce fut le tour d'un autre numéro : un numéro de magie.

Duo se demandait comment le jeune homme pouvait combiner autant de talents. Il était un cirque à lui seul.

Les numéros de Trowa étaient des numéros de grande illusion : apparition et disparition de fauves, lévitations… Le tout sans aucun mot… La salle était hypnotisée tout comme Duo.

Trowa fit une pause, il chercha du regard dans la salle quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Le regard mauve fut prit dans les abîmes du regard vert. Le cœur de Duo battit plus fort dans sa poitrine. Trowa descendit de la scène et se planta devant la table de Duo.

Trowa lui tendit la main et tendit l'autre main vers la scène. Il l'invitait.

Duo sentit son sourire grandir malgré lui, il hocha la tête en prenant dans sa main la main du jeune artiste.

La main de Trowa était chaude et douce.

Trowa l'installa dans une cage. Trowa lui fit un signe rassurant. Il jeta sur la cage un voile en argent.

Sur scène, deux secondes plus tard, dans la cage où se trouvait Duo, il y avait deux lions.

Trowa se dirigea vers le coin opposé de la scène, mit debout une boîte argentée sans aucun effort, et ouvrit le couvercle. Duo apparu alors dans une cascade de pétales de roses blanches. Duo n'avait rien compris : il ne savait pas comment il s'était là. Trowa lui fit faire un pas pour sortir. Puis il remis le voile d'argent sur la cage et quand il le retira, il y avait à la place des fauves des milliers de pétales de roses rouges.

Trowa se retourna vers Duo, il lui fait un petit signe d'avancer vers lui, Trowa s'approcha alors lui aussi vers le milieu de la scène. Trowa passa sa main autour de la taille de Duo et lui prit une main. Duo sentit la force et le calme qui émanait du jeune artiste.

Puis sans que Duo ne comprenne comment cela puisse de produire, il sentit que ses pieds quittaient le sol, il était maintenu fermement par Trowa, mais l'instinct poussa Duo à entourer de ses bras le jeune artiste. Ils s'envolaient tout deux vers le plafond de la scène au milieu d'un tourbillon de pétales de roses.

Duo était enchanté : s'était complètement irréel de danser dans les airs au gré du vent. Il était bien, vraiment bien entre les bras du jeune homme.

Mais bien trop tôt pour Duo, ils atterrirent sur le sol sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

Trowa s'inclina pour saluer en tenant encore par la main Duo. Duo, par habitude s'inclina aussi.

« - Oh merci, merci infiniment, s'exclama Duo, c'était merveilleux ! »

Trowa s'inclina devant lui.

Duo quitta alors la scène et retourna à sa place. Le rideau se ferma.

Duo avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. C'est à contre cœur qu'il allait retourner dans sa chambre.

Il était bien décidé d'en savoir plus sur le jeune homme. En passant devant la réception, il demanda qu'elles seraient des prochaines représentations de Trowa Barton. Il apprit qu'il ne se produisait qu'un soir par semaine. Il appris aussi que chaque fois, les numéros proposés étaient différents : Trowa Barton était capable aussi bien de faire du trapèze volant sans filet, qu'un numéro de dressage d'ours, ou de faire un numéro de clown… et le tout sans jamais dire un mot.

Avec un très gros pourboire, il appris où répétait le jeune homme. Duo avait trop envie de le revoir.

Trowa avait une propriété à la lisière de la ville, il y vivait avec sa sœur, en réalité sa demie sœur. Ils y assuraient le dressage de tous les animaux qu'ils montraient sur scène.

Duo décida de se rendre le lendemain chez les Barton en visite. Il fallait qu'il retrouve le jeune homme.

***

Duo gara la voiture de location devant la propriété des Barton, c'était en réalité une petite maison mais avec un très grand parc, et sur un des cotés, il y avait une ménagerie.

Les yeux de Duo cherchaient Trowa, et il le trouva rapidement, il jouait avec deux petites biches dans un enclos.

Ce qui étonna Duo au premier regard, c'est que le jeune homme n'arborait plus ce visage lisse qu'il avait montré sur scène.

« - Bonjour, tenta Duo. »

Trowa Barton se retourna surpris, et presque aussitôt, son masque impassible fut sur son visage.

« - J'ai assisté à votre numéro hier, et je voulais vous remercier encore. »

Aucun mot ne franchit les lèvres de Trowa, Duo se demanda si le jeune homme n'était pas muet.

Catherine sorti de la maison et appela Trowa pour le prévenir que le repas serait bientôt prêt. Quand elle vit qu'ils avaient un visiteur, elle s'approcha d'eux.

« - Oh mon dieu, souffla Catherine, vous êtes Duo Maxwell ? Le vrai Duo Maxwell ? Hier j'avais un doute…

- Heu, oui, c'est moi, Mlle Barton, je suis venu remercier votre frère pour le spectacle d'hier.

- Qui est Duo Maxwell ? fit une voix douce et masculine derrière Duo. »

Duo se retourna bouche bée, ainsi donc il n'était pas muet ?! Et mieux que ça, il avait une voix renversante.

« - Trowa ? Tu le fais exprès ? fit la voix pleine de reproche de la jeune fille. »

Trowa haussa les épaules en signe de franche ignorance.

« - C'est un chanteur ! Trowa, il est disque de platine dans pratiquement tout les pays, c'est une vedette internationale. Je t'ai passé en boucle tout ses albums. Excusez le, il est incorrigible.

- Ce n'est rien du tout, assura Duo.

- Vous voulez rester dîner avec nous ? demanda Catherine.

- Si votre frère n'y voit pas d'inconvenants, c'est d'accord. Répondit Duo.

- Il est d'accord, lança-elle sans même adresser un regard à son frère en s'élançant de nouveau vers la maison laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls. »

« - Je suis désolé de m'imposer… commença Duo.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Hier, vous m'avez fait vivre une expérience dont je n'avais jamais osé rêver, c'était merveilleux ! »

Trowa ne pu s'empêcher de sourire : il y avait tant de sincérité et de candeur dans la voix de Duo. Il était tout simplement adorable. Hier soir, il avait déjà remarqué qu'on pouvait lire sur le visage du jeune homme comme dans un livre ouvert.

« - Où est ce que vous appris à faire tout vos numéros ?

- J'ai été élevé dans un cirque.

- Mais comment vous vous êtes retrouvé ici ?

- J'ai remporté plusieurs récompenses pour mes numéros, et un ponte de Las Vegas m'a remarqué, et il m'a fait un contrat qui m'était difficile de refuser.

- Et les voyages ne vous manquent pas ?

- Hum, parfois, mais mes animaux sont bien mieux ici que sur la route. Faut rentrer, Catherine nous attends. »

La maison était petite mais chaleureuse, Duo fut étonné de voir qu'il y avait un piano au milieu du salon. Le repas fut délicieux, et après avoir terminer le dessert, Catherine demanda à Duo de leur chanter quelque chose.

Duo réfléchi deux secondes, et décida de ne pas chanter une chanson de son répertoire, mais une chanson d'un groupe qu'il aimait beaucoup : Depeche Mode, il se décida pour Somebody.

_"I want__ somebody__ to share_

_Share__ the rest__ of my life___

_Share__ my innermost__ thoughts_

_Know__ my intimate__ details___

_Someone__ who'll__ stand__ by my side___

_And give__ me support_

_And in return___

_She'll__ get my support___

_She will__ listen__ to me _

_When__ I want__ to speak_

_About__ the world__ we live__ in_

_And life__ in general_

_Though__ my views__ may be wrong___

_They may even__ be perverted___

_She'll__ hear__ me out_

_And won't__ easily__ be converted_

_To my way of thinking_

_In fact__ she'll__ often__ disagree_

_But at the end of it all_

_She will__ understand__ me_

_I want__ somebody__ who cares_

_For me passionately___

_With__ every__ thought__ and_

_With__ every__ breath___

_Someone__ who'll__ help__ me see things_

_In a different__ light_

_All the things__ I detest_

_I will__ almost__ like_

_I don't__ want__ to be tied___

_To anyone's__ strings_

_I'm carefully__ trying__ to steer__ clear__ of_

_Those__ things___

_But when I'm asleep___

_I want__ somebody___

_Who will__ put their arms__ around__ me _

_And kiss__ me tenderly___

_Though__ things__ like__ this___

_Make__ me sick___

_In a case__ like__ this_

_I'll__ get away__ with__ it"_

Duo chanta en y mettant toute sa conviction et son cœur. Cette chanson était une ses préférées, il voulait qu'un jour cette chanson devienne réalité. Il voulait quelqu'un avec il partagerait tout, quelqu'un qu'il aimerait pour toujours. Les yeux mi-clos, il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir auprès de lui, c'était Trowa : il avait reconnu la chaleur du corps du jeune homme. Et au grand étonnement de Duo, Trowa se mit à chanter avec lui. Trowa chantait vraiment bien, il avait une voix magnifique. Duo se demanda un instant quel était vraiment l'étendue des talents du jeune homme, il savait tout faire. L'harmonie de leur deux voix était parfaite, c'était comme s'ils avaient toujours chantés ensemble.

A la fin de la chanson les deux chanteurs furent applaudit par une Catherine enthousiaste : Trowa se mit à rougir sous le regard de sa sœur et celui de Duo.

« - Trowa pourquoi tu m'as caché que tu savais chanter, je pensais que tu composais seulement ? demanda Catherine,

- Je ne sais pas chanter, protesta Trowa,

- Mais si ! s'écria Duo, tu pourrais faire une grande carrière dans la musique. Catherine, tu as dit qu'il composait ?

- Oui.

- Non ! fit Trowa,

- Tu voudrais me faire écouter ce que tu as fait, s'il te plait, viens me voir demain à l'hôtel, j'ai un studio d'enregistrement dans la suite. S'il te plait dit oui. »

Duo ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait saisit dans ses mains les mains de Trowa et que son visage était près du jeune européen. Trowa n'avait pas le cœur de lui refuser cela.

« - C'est probablement de la perte de temps, tu sais ?

- Tu me laisseras en juger, tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il fallait nourrir les bébés tigres après le repas ?

- Oui, répondit Catherine, les biberons sont près, je vais les chercher. »

Catherine sortit chercher les deux bébés tigres abandonnés par leur mère.

Trowa n'avait pas le cœur de lui refuser quoi que ce soit, il y avait quelque chose en lui qui était irrésistible.

Trowa pris un des bébés et le déposa dans les bras de Duo. Et il tendit un biberon à Duo.

Duo s'émerveilla de tenir entre ses bras un être aussi petit, le bébé félin était incroyablement doux.

« - Je sais pas comment faire ?

- C'est très facile, regardes, il cherche le biberon. Comme ça…

- Il a l'air affamé, murmura doucement Duo.

- Un tigre a toujours faim.

- C'est vrai ?! Mais alors comment tu fais ? »

Trowa se mit à rire doucement.

« - Oh, ça alors, tu as réussit à faire rire Trowa, s'exclama Catherine, ça lui arrive pour ainsi dire jamais. »

Duo ne savait pas s'il devait être content de cela ou être un peu vexé.

« - J'y connais rien moi en fauves, murmura Duo.

- Non je t'assure que je ne me moque pas de toi, mais tu as dit ça comme s'il fallait un grand courage pour rentrer dans la cage, répondit Trowa. »

Duo regarda la lueur malicieuse qui dansait dans les yeux du jeune homme, il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant dans ce fait. Duo sentit le bébé fauve s'endormir, il avait le ventre plein et semblait heureux.

« - Je vais les remettre dans leur panier, fit Catherine, et ensuite je vais aller m'entraîner pour le numéro de funambule. »

La jeune fille les laissa seuls.

« - Dit moi Trowa, n'y a-il rien que tu ne sache pas faire ?

- Je ne sais pas tricoter, broder, nager… sans plaisanter, il y a énormément de choses que j'ignore.

- Je pourrais t'apprendre, fit Duo

- A tricoter ? fit Trowa les yeux pétillants de malice,

- Non, à nager, fit Duo en riant.

- C'est vrai ? 

- Il y a une piscine à l'hôtel, elle n'est jamais utilisée, les clients sont bien trop occupés au casino, dit oui.

- C'est d'accord, mais en échange je dois t'apprendre autre chose, tu me diras quoi. »

Duo se réjouit à la perspective de passer du temps avec Trowa.

« - Il faut que je parte à présent, je dois téléphoner à Heero, mon manager, viens n'importe quand demain, ma chambre est la 1212. »

***

Duo était à son piano, les cheveux dénoués, il essayait de trouver une mélodie pour sa nouvelle chanson.

On frappa à la porte, et Duo se précipita pour ouvrir à Trowa.

« - Tu es prêt pour ta première leçon ? fit Duo en attrapant un sac,

- Oui, je crois. »

Trowa fit saisit par beauté de Duo, les cheveux défait il avait l'air d'une créature irréelle, il avait l'air d'un magnifique elf. Trowa l'aurait suivit jusqu'au bout du monde.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans l'eau, Duo avait natté ses longs cheveux. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer Trowa. Trowa avait un effet inexplicable sur lui.

« - Tu as l'air mal à l'aise dans l'eau, remarqua Duo, il faut changer cela.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être dans autant d'eau.

- C'est rien, tu vas vite trouver cela agréable, mais avant il faut que tu te détendes un peu. »

Duo éclaboussa Trowa qui resta un instant sans réaction, puis il recommença.

« - Défends-toi ! C'est une bataille ! »

Trowa lui rendit la pareille, et s'il s'engagea une bataille sans répit. Duo allait plus profondément dans le bassin, et Trowa le suivait. Duo plongea dans l'eau et contourna Trowa, puis il refit surface et plongea Trowa dans l'eau.

Trowa se laissa immerger, et Duo le remonta aussitôt.

Ensuite Duo le fit s'allonger sur le dos pour lui faire faire la planche. Duo guida doucement le jeune homme vers un endroit plus profond du bassin. Trowa flottait doucement à la surface.

« - Tu vois c'est très facile, tu flottes naturellement si tu restes calme, tu vas nager doucement sur le dos, n'oublie pas de respirer. »

Trowa obéit.

« - Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de nager,

- Tu apprends vite, nager sur le ventre est tout aussi simple.

- Je vais essayer. »

Trowa fit une tentative mais il avala la tasse, Duo qui était tout près le sortit immédiatement de l'eau.

« - On va revenir là où l'on a pied, dit Duo calmement. Tu va refaire la planche pour aller jusque là bas. Et on va essayer autrement. »

Arrivés au point désigné par Duo, Trowa se mit debout. Duo se tenait auprès de lui.

« - Je vais te maintenir et toi du vas faire des mouvements de brasses, c'est d'accord ?

- C'est d'accord. »

Trowa s'allongea dans l'eau, et Duo le maintint hors de l'eau en passant les mains sur son estomac et sa poitrine. Duo s'émerveilla du contraste entre la douceur de sa peau et la force qui émanait de lui. Il avait du mal à ne pas rougir. Trowa dès qu'il avait sentit les mains de Duo sur lui eu le souffle coupé, il avait énormément de mal à se concentrer, il lui fallu tout son courage pour faire une simple brasse.

Trowa était un athlète accompli, il lui fallu juste quelques mouvements de brasses pour pouvoir nager seul. Bien sur, il lui faudrait quelques autres leçons pour nager parfaitement, mais il se défendait bien à présent.

« - J'y crois pas Trowa, c'est fou ce que tu apprends vite ! 

- J'ai un bon professeur, j'espère pourvoir être un aussi bon professeur pour toi. Au fait qu'est ce que tu voudrais apprendre ? »

A embrasser, pensa Duo. A 18 ans, il n'avait jamais embrasser quelqu'un, contrairement à tout ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui, il n'avait jamais eu d'aventures, il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Depuis qu'il avait 14 ans, toute sa vie avait été consacrée à la musique. Il n'avait jamais eu le temps de s'investir dans une relation amoureuse. Le seul qui connaissait cet état de fait était Heero.

« - Alors Duo ?

- Pardon, je réfléchissais. Je ne sais pas pour l'instant, c'est une offre qui demande réflexion. Pour l'instant j'ai faim, pas toi ?

- A présent que tu le dis…

- On va se faire monter un repas pour nous deux dans ma chambre. »

***

Duo et Trowa étaient de nouveau dans la suite autour d'un bon repas. Duo avait les cheveux dénoués et encore humides.

« - Après avoir fini, tu voudrais bien chanter encore avec moi ? S'il te plait ? »

Trowa n'avait pas le cœur à lui refuser cela, il hocha juste la tête.

« - Merci, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me fait plaisir. »

Ils s'installèrent au piano, Duo mis en route une session d'enregistrement.

« - Je veux que tu te souviennes d'aujourd'hui. On rechante Somebody ?

- Si tu veux.

- Rassures-toi, il ne va y avoir que deux exemplaires si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

- J'ai confiance. »

Les premières notes de piano s'élevèrent, et les yeux dans les yeux, les deux jeunes hommes entamèrent le premier couplet. La magie était la même, si ce n'est que cette fois, elle était plus forte que la dernière fois.

Une autre chanson, puis encore une autre….

L'harmonie restait la même, et d'un commun accord silencieux, ils s'arrêtèrent.

Duo arrêta l'enregistrement. Puis il se lança dans la copie de deux cds.

« - Tu veux me faire écouter ce que tu as écrit ? Je n'enregistre pas. »

Sans un mot, Trowa commença à jouer une mélodie pleine de mélancolie, l'air était magnifique. Duo s'accouda au piano, il était sans voix, Trowa avait composé une petite merveille.

A la fin du morceau, Trowa ouvrit les yeux regarda un peu anxieux le jeune chanteur.

« - Wow, Trowa…

- C'est mauvais non ?

- Trowa Barton ! Si jamais tu en as assez de ce que tu fais, tu peux te lancer dans la musique les yeux fermés, tu m'entends ! 

- Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir, murmura Trowa,

- Non, c'est faux, je peux fuir, je peux me cacher mais je ne mens jamais. »

Duo s'était assis de nouveau sur le banc avec Trowa, il lui avait pris la main pour lui dire cela, son regard d'améthyste noyé dans l'émeraude. Duo sentit que s'il continuait à être si près de Trowa, il allait faire quelque chose de stupide, mais il avait envie de faire cette chose là, plus que tout autre chose au monde.

« - S'il te plait rejoue moi la chanson, murmura Duo.

- C'est d'accord. »

Trowa rejoua sa mélodie et à la fin de la musique Duo reprit la parole.

« - Personne ne pourra jamais mettre des mots sur cette mélodie. Elle est trop belle. Tu as écrit d'autres choses ?

- Oui, en fait, j'ai toujours composé.

- Tu écris pour quelqu'un en particulier ?

- Non, pour personne en particulier, enfin… si d'une certaine manière, j'écris pour la personne dont j'aimerais tomber amoureux.

- Tu l'as jamais rencontrée ? demanda Duo.

- Non, et toi ?

- Jamais.

- Catherine m'a demandé de t'inviter demain.

- J'accepte avec plaisir. Tu voudrais bien me jouer autre chose, s'il te plait.»

Les notes de piano s'élevèrent dans les airs. Duo n'avait aucune envie que cela s'arrête, il avait envie que Trowa reste auprès de lui.

***

« - Tu dois vouloir plaisanter là ? dit Duo

- Non, tu vas monter sur le trapèze et tu vas m'attraper. Je ne peux pas faire ça avec Catherine.

- Tu sais que j'ai jamais fais ça.

- Tu vas voir c'est amusant. »

Duo était perplexe, mais il voulait faire plaisir à Trowa. Il grimpa sur le trapèze comme lui avait montré Trowa, et se mit la tête en bas. Le balancement était agréable. Duo chercha des yeux son ami. Trowa avait synchronisé le balancement de son trapèze sur le sien. Trowa se lança en une roulade complexe, et saisit les poignets de Duo. Et au retour de balancier, il s'élança de nouveau sur son trapèze.

« - A ton tour Duo !

- Tu plaisantes ?!

- Allez essayes ! Je te promets de te rattraper. »

Duo se suspendit au trapèze par les mains et se balança. Puis rassembla tout son courage, il se lança. Il fut surpris d'être récupéré par Trowa.

« - C'est très bien Duo ! Tu crois que tu es capable de retourner sur ton trapèze ?

- Non, je ne crois pas, j'ai fermé les yeux pour arriver jusque ici.

- C'est parce que tu as peur de tomber. On va arranger ça.

- Ne me lâche pas !

- Jamais de la vie ! »

Le soulagement de Duo ne fut que temporaire, Trowa le fit remonter avec lui sur le trapèze, puis il le fit se mettre debout. Duo s'agrippa au cou de Trowa, le balancement était très important. Contre toute attente, il sentit les bras de Trowa autour de lui, Trowa alors se lança en arrière, en emportant dans sa chute Duo.

Ils atterrirent sans dommage dans le filet. Duo était sur Trowa. Leurs deux visages étaient très proches, et le visage de Trowa se rapprocha encore, et encore… Jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de Trowa furent sur celles de Duo. C'était comme Duo avait toujours imaginé ce moment, c'était tendre et brûlant. Et il n'avait aucune envie que cela s'arrête. Il était bien entre les bras de Trowa, il y était à sa place. Trowa fit rouler Duo sur le filet pour qu'il soit sous lui pour continuer à l'embrasser.

« - Je voudrais que cela ne s'arrête jamais, murmura Trowa.

- Cela ne s'arrêtera jamais, depuis je te t'ai rencontré, j'ai compris ce qui me manquait le plus.

- Et c'est quoi ? 

- Toi.

- Tu sais quel est ton seul défaut ?

- Non ? fit Duo soudain inquiet.

- Tu parles trop mon amour. »

Duo fut réduit au silence par un langoureux baiser, son esprit enregistrant les derniers mots de Trowa.

***

Las Vegas, un an et demi plus tard. 

La tournée mondiale de Wild Communication débutait, sur scène Heero contemplait ses protégés qui chantaient en face d'une salle comble.

S'il avait pensé que Duo avait eu du succès auparavant, il s'était trompé, depuis qu'il chantait avec Trowa, il était encore plus populaire.

Heero était ravi de voir Duo réellement heureux. Il souhaitait trouver la même chose pour lui-même… Peut-être que ce soir, après le concert, il choisirait un spectacle au hasard… et qui sait….

Fin.


End file.
